


可燃垃圾分类处理

by youeatricelema



Category: R1SE (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:00:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24694912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youeatricelema/pseuds/youeatricelema
Relationships: 夏之光/焉栩嘉, 夏之光/翟潇闻
Kudos: 3





	可燃垃圾分类处理

翟闻烧了一栋房子，从里面捡一只烤鸽子吃。  
夏光在房门口挖坑，忙着把死人埋进去。  
翟闻看看他，再从火里捡一只鸽子。翅膀有点糊了，但还能吃。

“吃点儿再挖吗？”  
“马上天亮了，你也来帮忙。”夏光教他，“这样用胯顶起铲子，像wave一样。”  
翟闻看了看，只有一把铲子。  
“铲子给我了，你呢？”  
“我吃点儿鸽子。”  
翟闻挖了五分钟，满头大汗：“为什么我们不把人丢进火里？”  
夏光啃完最后一口鸽子腿：“人不是可燃垃圾。”

R市一别墅发生火灾，失踪六人，房门口有鸽子残骸。R市公安机关紧急成立专案组调查，由年度优秀警官焉嘉担任组长。  
焉嘉：“这只鸽子被啃得好干净。”  
队员A：“是家鸽。”  
焉嘉：“啊？”  
队员A：“不是说您，长官。”  
焉嘉：“你刚刚偷笑了吧？”  
他们从门前的梧桐树下挖出来尚且完整的六具尸体，死相安详，可见凶手只是喜欢啃鸽子，并不是个变态。搬动第三具尸体的时候掉出一枚银指环，焉嘉对着阳光看了看，又在自己拇指上试了一下。  
焉嘉：“我刚刚做的动作是违规的，知道了吗？”  
众队员点头：“知道了，长官！”

夏光在烧糊的窗框里看他们，摸了摸空荡荡的拇指：“我就说掉进去了吧，可惜。”  
翟闻靠着乌糟的承重墙啃苹果：“那警官是你老相好？”  
夏光不说话。翟闻走到窗框前和他并排望出去：“喔，还不错。”  
夏光搂过翟闻的肩膀吻他眼睛：“不如你。”  
翟闻笑了：“亲爱的，小心。”  
夏光不解，翟闻又读一首诗给他：“你站在桥上看风景，看风景的人在楼上看你。”  
夏光低头，对上梧桐树下一双黑漆漆的眼睛。

人类显然不会飞。因此焉嘉需要跑上楼，而夏光和翟闻只能从另一边逃走。翟闻从断了半截的楼梯跳下去，夏光慢一步，被焉嘉用一柄枪钉在楼梯口。  
两秒的沉默之后夏光决定先开口：“好久不见。”  
枪口没有动摇，仍然直直的对着他。  
夏光笑起来：“对，就是这样，这个姿势拿枪最稳，还是我教你的。”  
焉嘉咬着后槽牙，没骂他。  
夏光笑得更开心了：“既不听话，也不顶嘴，你果然长大了，嘉嘉。”  
他果断从窗户翻出去，落地时没有崴脚。翟闻开车在楼下等他，楼上放了空枪，没人受伤。

翟闻：“你故意的。原本你跑得比我快。”  
夏光：“他会放了我，但不会放了你。”  
翟闻转头盯着夏光的眼睛：“你看我不像看他。”  
夏光伸个懒腰：“现任和前任当然不一样。”  
翟闻开过直角弯，车身压线，扣200块。  
夏光：“别生气了，好吗？他一句话都没跟我说。”  
翟闻：“我没生气，我科二两次都挂在直角弯。”

他们回到住处。房间里一共四只猫，有一只属于翟闻。夏光打开猫罐头，翟闻的猫跑来的姿势像猪。  
夏光：“你的猫这么胖，准是在垃圾堆里吃了死人。”  
翟闻：“死人在垃圾堆里很正常，只有你会把死人埋起来。”  
翟闻在床边擦枪，夏光捏他的脖子像捏小猫：“你要去杀谁？”  
翟闻的枪口抵上夏光的脑袋：“我要一枪崩了那个小警察。”  
夏光勾起唇角：“他是年度优秀警官。”  
翟闻歪头：“所以？”  
夏光：“不埋起来会招苍蝇的。”  
翟闻有些泄气，从口袋里摸出烟来抽。夏光帮他点火，烟有点受潮，翟闻呛了一口，样子很可怜。夏光给他拍背：“我给你做番茄牛腩好不好？放很多很多牛肉。”  
翟闻：“好，要比番茄多六倍。”

翟闻趁夜刺杀警察。凌晨三点，焉嘉没睡，坐在灯下把玩案发现场遗落的戒指（属违规行为）。翟闻破窗而入，焉嘉敏捷地躲开碎片，仍然有一枚小的玻璃刺在他手腕上。  
焉嘉：“是你。你是夏光的相好。”  
翟闻：“你怎么知道。”  
焉嘉：“他看你的样子像看我。”  
翟闻：“不像。”  
夏光从门走进来，随声附和：“不像。”  
焉嘉看他：“你现在不仅会杀人，还会溜门撬锁了。”  
翟闻：“我教的。”  
焉嘉：“不是什么好事，别骄傲。”  
夏光没带枪，插着兜靠近他：“把戒指还我。”  
焉嘉后退一步，翟闻的枪也后移一步。焉嘉战术后仰——他的腰很软，夏光知道，翟闻不知道。他绕到翟闻后面锁他的喉咙，翟闻没闪开，枪被抢走。  
焉嘉：“你相好在我手上。”  
夏光：“我又不杀你，你威胁我干什么。”  
焉嘉：“我就想威胁。”  
翟闻：“王八蛋夏光，你当着我的面和别人调情。”  
夏光：“我没有，天地良心。”  
焉嘉：“行了，少废话。”他用枪托敲翟闻的脑袋，翟闻晕了过去。  
焉嘉：“别装，我没使劲。”  
翟闻醒过来：“你妈的，真的痛。”  
屋外响起警笛声。焉嘉：“想不到吧，我家有一键报警系统。”  
夏光从兜里掏出弹珠，假意右掷却打他的左眼。焉嘉侧身闪过，夏光趁空档抢走翟闻。经过焉嘉身边的时候夏光有点可惜，“你以前还要更快一点。”

焉嘉连夏光的衣角都没抓住。翟闻在他怀里咳嗽：“夏光，你把话说清楚，什么更快一点。”  
夏光抓着他的手亲一口指尖：“回去再讲。”  
焉嘉开车去追。他们自然没有车跑得快。焉嘉不急不缓，等两人离自己家足够远，从车座底下摸出一颗炸弹。

爆炸的时候夏光带着翟闻扑倒，火光在他背后炸开。翟闻觉得自己脑浆子都快震出来了。“妈的，”他说，“夏光，我要被你老相好害死了。”  
夏光背部有尖锐的灼伤感，痛得他呲牙咧嘴：“你别死，活着我还给你做番茄牛腩。”  
翟闻锤他的胸口，不是撒娇的力度，是要捶死他的力度：“你闭嘴吧，电影里说过这种话的人都死了。”  
夏光恼火：“胡扯，这又不是拍电影，不会死。”  
焉嘉从火光里冲出来收尸，意外发现两人还在生龙活虎的吵架。他冷笑一声：“都这种时候了，还这么精神？”  
夏光怕他乱来，护着翟闻的脑袋：“我们在谈恋爱，你懂个屁。”  
焉嘉面无表情：“原来你是这样谈恋爱的。”  
他从兜里掏出那枚指环，丢到夏光面前：“还你。”  
翟闻瞪了他一眼。夏光没捡，拖着翟闻站起来。  
翟闻：“等我下次见你，一定要一枪崩了你。”  
焉嘉：“你确定你能活到下次？”  
夏光：“省省吧，焉嘉。你又打不过我。”  
焉嘉：“上衣都快烧光的人没资格说这种话。”  
夏光嬉皮笑脸：“裤子还在就行。”

夏光带翟闻跑了，焉嘉没追；指环还躺在地上，焉嘉没捡。焉嘉脑内神经病一样循环播放刚才的情景。翟闻和夏光交替走进来，不像，不像，不像。


End file.
